


Dreams On Ice - Drabbles

by justanother30



Series: Dreams On Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Writing Exercise, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanother30/pseuds/justanother30
Summary: As I've been writingDreams On Ice, I've also been studying a book on how to write better scenes(Making a Scene,by Jordan Rosenfeld). Here are some practice exercises on creating a mood with setting.





	1. Yuuri failing at the GPF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to convey Yuuri's feelings of failing at the GPF in his relationship to the ice — cold and hard. You'll also notice I used some of the stuff in here in my re-write of [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492164).

Yuri’s skates scraped against the ice as he slowly made his way off. The surface was rough from skaters’ marks and seemed to drag on his skates, pulling against him, making his feet heavy. Breath billowed out in front of him at the extra exertion. The crystals scattered over his costume were misaligned with the pattern that had been so intricately embroidered. They cut across it as if the fabric had been slashed open — as if the ice hated his costume and was so offended it wanted nothing more than to tear it from his body.

Yuri’s coach gently wrapped him in his warm-up jacket, causing the ice on his costume start melting. But that only made him colder, feeling the wet fabric cling to his body, and cold droplets running down his back and legs. Sitting on the hard bench did nothing for all the sore spots, recently created. The voices around him sounded far away, pulled into the vacuum of the vast arena. Without his glasses the crowd was just a blur, like wax crayons that had melted together in a runny mess. Yuri wrapped his arms around himself tighter when, like a judge condemning him to a life of misery, his scores boomed out over the loudspeaker.


	2. Victor at the Onsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In contrast, I wanted to show how Victor's hope in his new venture to coach Yuuri was reflected in how welcoming the onsen was.

Victor had never seen a cozier building in all his life. The onsen’s steam billowed around it, along with a mixture of scents. He stood on the street and just inhaled. Sea air, rich earth, incense all mixed together in the most intoxicating aroma. The sea air reminded him of his home in Saint Petersburg, but at the same time it had a different quality to it. Almost, older. Ancient. Wise. 

The glow from the windows of the onsen made the building look like it held a treasure of light and warmth deep in its welcoming belly. A jolly, fat, old wise man who had settled on the cliffs here in Hasetsu, with not a care at all for the waves rolling in below, lightly falling over the rocks and sand in a steady rhythm on the beach nearby. 

When he entered finally the woman and man at the front desk were the human embodiment of the old building. The woman was plump with round red cheeks, and in her walk was an adorable little wiggle. The man’s eyes looked at him kindly. He stood a little straighter than the woman, who was most likely his wife. Like the building, his eyes only reinforced the feeling that here, in this place, Victor would feel a sense of stability and safety that he hadn't ever felt, not even on the ice. 

Inside, the little inn was a small bustle of energy. Light laughter came from people sitting on woven matts in the front room as they drank sake off small tables nearby, while watching a small flat TV hanging on the wall. Knickknacks, including a white cat with a paw up by its ear that he had seen in other shops, were tucked into various corners and on shelves wedged between clean wooden pillars and drapes of deeply dyed red fabric. The light from several small paper lanterns gave the inn a homey glow. The ceilings were much lower in Japan, which made Victor’s frame of 5’11” seem almost gargantuan as he followed the man through the hallway back to the hot springs themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> See my writing process on tumblr [@suzewrites](https://suzewrites.tumblr.com/), for ways I'm improving my writing, ideas for new YOI stories, and the like.
> 
> If you want to follow my YOI obsession on tumblr find me [@yayforyoi](https://yayforyoi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
